Harry Potter's Unusual Job
by DoctorEvilGeniusMario3000
Summary: Harry Potter has just lost interest in becoming something wizardish. Instead, he works at this Pizza Hut/Dominoe's Pizza/Little Ceasars restaurant. Find out what he does here. Note: This takes place almost 2 years after Harry finishes Hogwarts.


**Author's notes: Hi everyone! I've had the craziest dream this year. I wanted to make this into fanfiction. Read and enjoy to find out about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters here from this story or anything that is part of the Harry Potter world as it belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Monday, April 10, 2000**

Harry Potter felt as if he no longer had interest in becoming something like an auror. He thought that maybe he should go find another job somewhere instead of wasting his years on wizardy things that would probably take him forever just to complete. He got out of his new house and searched the entire city to find somewhere intersting to work. It seemed to be some kind of painfull search because he got tired as he searched for a new job all over the city. When the sundown started, he decided that maybe he should just go home and continue the search tomorrow. On the way home, he coincidentally saw a weird resteraunt. A billboard to the right of the resteraunt said,_ Pizza Hut, Dominoe's Pizza, and Little Ceasars have combined forces to make this resteraunt just right for you to enjoy. Now we have extra food for you to enjoy and pizza ten times better than the usual pizza you'd usually eat. We're looking for new employies to assist us in making this place a better place for the world. Come and eat whatever you want for a low price._

_Best regards, the Director,_

_Lord Voldemort_

"Voldemort?!" Harry said confused and mad at the same time."What the freaking hell is he doing here."

Harry thought it'd be better just to sign up for the job. He went inside the resteraunt and his jaw fell imediately. He saw all kind of things you'd want for years. Upgraded future arcade games of all kinds, the seats and tables were permanently cleaned so if you dropped something by mistake on a seat or the table, it would still be clean enough to just drop there and not spill everywhere, free toys were given to little kids with families to enjoy, the resteraunt was huge beeing over 60 feet of height, and even the menu had all great things you'd never think would exist such as a triple deluxe of Pizza Hut, Dominoe's Pizza and Little Ceasars that had extra meat, cheese, vegtables, pineapples, and more. Harry just decided to go on and find his arch-enemy so he could hire him to start making spectacular pizzas everyone would be proud of him of. He found a door that said,"Main Office of the Director." He decided to knock on the door in case he bothered Voldemort if he entered. "Who is it?" Voldemort asked when he knocked.

"It's me, Harry. I went here so I could apply for a job."

"All right - Wait a minute. Harry Potter? I thought you'd never come. Come on in then."

He did as he was told and Voldemort told him,"Potter, I'd never wanted to tell you this, but I've retired from being evil. It was just tiring trying to destroy you. Instead, I made the weirdest resteraunt ever in history. This should help every single family that comes here you see. I wanted to help everyone out with something they'd like. I'm even getting rich, babe. Think of all the stuff I could buy with this! Just wait a moment here while I give you a test to see how smart you are for this."

Harry just looked around while Voldemort was getting his test. The office didn't have many features but could still be well described. The only chairs there were was one at the the front of Voldemort's desk and one for him to sit on, the main office had a huge amount of light, some piles of papers were on some bookshelves, and the whole office was medium sized despite how small everything looked. He suddenly regretted coming here in the first place. If that sign hadn't gotten his attention, he'd be getting ready to sleep now. Voldemort suddenly arrived from a door that Harry hadn't seen before and Voldemort said,"Harry, sit in this chair, please while I prepare your test."

When he finally finished the test, it was already 9:30 PM. Meanwhile, Voldemort was checking the test he took for any mistakes he did or something like that. It took a while for him to check it and when he did finish checking it, he told him," Potter, you just got a 100 percent! Woo hoo. Yeah. We just got ourselves a new employee! That means-

He was interupted when a TV crew came in saying," That means we'll be partying all night to celebrate this special occasion! Harry Potter shall get even more richer and FAMOUS than he was before!"

The party began when the doors closed for the customers. Suddenly, the chairs and tables disappeared. However, a dozen new huge tables appeared out of nowhere with several kinds of italian food: pizza, ravioli, lasagna, etc. There were also many drinks and other kinds of food from other places. Voldemort suddenly said as if he were having a heart attack as loud as he could,"LET THE PARTY START!"

A huge disco ball also appeared out of nowhere and music started playing loud enough to break your eardrums. Everyone invited to this party started dancing furiously. They would pause every once in a while to eat and drink. This continued on for all night...

Harry Potter woke at 5:00 AM to the sound of a crash. He saw his watch and emidiately went back home to continue sleeping there.

**A week later...**

Harry went to his first day of work and his boss told him,"Today, I'm only going to show around here. You will not work until tomorrow."

After that, Voldemort showed him around the kitchen area where he saw the stove, ingredients for the food, the packages of dough to make all kinds of italian food, the fryer for the fries, and pretty much everything else you'd see in a normal resteraunt when you work there. After an endless day of all this, Voldemort told Harry that he was free to go home and remember what he saw. Harry was walking home alone when he told himself," Since when did Pizza Hut, Dominoe's Pizza, and Little Ceasars join forces to make one better pizza?"

**End of chapter! Please comment if you'd wish to on this story.**


End file.
